Bass vs Blake Belladonna
217AAB29-5C31-4170-861C-5719AFACB591.jpeg|By KingZuma Description These black based anti heroes will face off in a battle to the death. Will Bass blast Belladonna or will Belladonna cut through Bass? Interlude Lawrence: heroes they walk the line of good and evil. They fight for what they believe is right but not for the truth Edgeworth: Were substituting for Gerona and Nero because they’re sick Lawrence: yeah sadly Edgeworth: Like Bass Wily’s ultimate creation Lawrence: And Blake Belladonna the fast feline of RWBY Edgeworth: I am Edgeworth and he is Lawrence and we analyze the fighters, skills, weapons and feats and look into the lore, comics, and shows to see who would win a chaos battle?? Bass L: Tired of losing to Megaman in his path to taking over the world Dr. Albert Wily created his greatest creation in life Bass. Bass like the kind musicians plays not the fish. Even though fish kraken me up E: Or a complete ripoff of Megaman he even stole his dog L: Shut up Miles I told you not to say that!! Anyway Bass despite being programmed to obey Wily has his own goal to be the strongest robot in the world E: Hmm he should fight Cell next as they have similar purpose and were ultimate creations of Wily and Gero L: Anyway Bass met Megaman and since then strives to beat him one day E: To be the best you gotta have the best and Bass is well equipped. His primary weapon being the Bass buster. He’s made of Bassium the strongest metal and source of energy more powerful than titanium. Bass buster -Basically mega buster -Damaged a skyscraper heavily -Capable of blowing through Walls -Stolen parts a charge shot -Super buster allows Bass to up his power -Hyper buster lets him shoot through walls L: Like Megaman Bass is able to collect weapons from other robot masters. Weapons Tengu Blade -a sword weapon fire at enemies -or used as well a sword Copy vision -Creates Clones is Bass which fires at foes Lightning Bolt -summons a cloud to fire a lightning bolt -Covers a large area -224,000 mph is lightning speed but likely slower -double jump ((can without it too)) Ice wall -wall of ice -kicks it at foes Spread drill -powerful drill spreads to two when fired twice Remote mine -a mine explosion meant to move around Wave burner -a short range flamethrower Magic card -boomerang or a straight up fucking blade ((Next is Megaman 10 Weapons) Chill spike'' ' - Bass fires a sharp piece of ice -freezes foes '''Commando Bomb -Missile that tracks by Bass controlling -Large explosion Rebound Strike -A rubber ball to throw at foes Solar blaze -Fire wall that destroys shields and armor Thunder Roll -thunder comes down from a cloud like another Bass attack triple blade -fires three blades at once Bubble/water shield -Bubbles protect the user -capable of protecting from large explosives -Lost if movement Wheel cutter -metal blade attack -slices foes Megaman killer attacks Mirror buster -blocks any attack projectile and sends projectile at the shooter Ballade cracker -a stronger grenade Screw crusher -a stronger metal blade L: That’s a lot of weapons. I love the Bass buster he can bust it out E: That was soo forced but he has a dog who is Rush’a evil equivalent Treble who doesn’t count as outside help as he’s more of a weapon Treble -used to fuse with Bass -able to bite hard and tackled Sonic -Bass flips out if Treble is hit so they care about each other E: And yep Bass isn’t even in his final form as when he’s fused he becomes Super Bass Super Bass -Fusion of Bass and Treble -infinite flight -Wall level rocket punches plow through walls -Massive charge shot and missiles -increase in strength, speed and durability all around L: Bass is a pretty impressive fighter. Previously mentioned he’s able to damage buildings and tagged Sonic the Hedgehog two different times who’s untouchable to bullets and this is Archie Sonic a god who moves the Speed of light. Feats -tagged Sonic -Built to surpass Megaman in strength who lifted a 60,000 ton castle and kept up with Quickman who moves 224,000 mph - In MM8 cutscene intro survives a building level explosion -Tanks wall level mega buster shots daily -Casually defeats giant robots -survived roboenza -Alongside Megaman plowed through an army -Clever Wily strategist -defeated Wily in past rebellion -kicks hugeass ice walls -hurt Archie Sonic and was a threat -allowed robot masters to beat him up and survived -Nearly beat Sonic and Weakness -arrogance -could be overwhelmed -limited ammunition E: But Bass is the ultimate robot master ' ((Bass: Shut up” and blasts )) ' Blake E:Blake was once a member of the White Fang a gang of faunas. L: But eventually left to join Beacon and team RWBY a group of huntresses who want to hunt and kill the beasts of Grimm E: Blake is a fauna a cat person. Meaning her senesce are sharpened and she’s extremely stealthy. Night vision is included too L: She’s got a special weapon the Gambol Shroud Gamble Shroud -Functions as a gun, sword katana and a sheath cleaver -Add a ribbon for kusarigama -Kusarigama a risky choice though but adds to power -Grapple hook and slingshot L: Her aura makes things harder and allows a Force field, and strengthens weapons and power however it is finite and can run out E: Also there is semblance where it is a special power to each huntress Semblance -shadow clones to distract -disappear after one hit - Ice dust uses ice to trap others -fire dust surrounds foes with fire explosion - ground dust makes a stone statue of her - violet dust is just a bluff' E: Blake is really fast able to jump buildings kick foes far into the air and double jump naturally Feats -Outruns highway cars ((80 mph)) -Destroys monsters -her sword slices through mechs with ease -dodges gunfire -kills bots and monsters Weakness -arrogance -run out Of aura which I believe stubs -Cat issues -kusarigame makes her vulnerable -Loses strategy E: But man is she impressive the legendary cat fauna if the team ' ((Blake destroys a robot)) ' The Fight Blake Belladonna runs down an alley. She had a metallic box and is about to leap over the rooftop when a black robot steps out from a corner. “Hold on sister, you stole from a Dr Wily and I order you to give it back, Bass said charging a shot from the Bass buster. Blake Belladonna laughs and takes out the Gamble Shroud, “Over my dead body.” Bas shrugs, “Listen sister, I’m the perfect creation. Back down with your life.” “I like a challenge,” Blake smirks. FIGHT! Bass fires the Bass buster. Blake slides to avoid and fires the Gamble. Bass leaps up in the air and fires the thunder will. A cloud appears above Blake and fires down lightning. “The hell,” Blake says as she slides away from there Cloud and leaps at Bass with her katana and slashes. Bass stumbles back and Blake rapidly slashes Bass and kicks him into the air. She tries to kick him in the crotch. “I’m a robot expect that to do much,” Bass taunts. Blake kicks him into the air. She Than slams him into the street crumbling the ground. Bass pulls himself up. He fires the tengu blade. Blake is grazed by it and tells as it cut her side a bit. Blake runs at Blake and uppercuts him into the air and than takes her sword to try to impale him. Bass kicks Blake away midair and takes out his own blade. He takes a swing and Blake with ease parties. Blake makes a stab to which Bass blocks with his Bass buster with an awful scratching sound. “You’re better than I thought,” Bass smirks. “I was about to say the same thing,” Blake taunted. Blake does a low kick sweeping Bass off his feet and leaps in the air about to make a stab when... Bass fires a wheel cutter trying to slice the katana in half. But Blake uses her aura to make it harder and slices through the wheel cutter. “Nice try stupid robot,” Blake laughs. But Bass isn’t done as she tries to plunge the sword he tries to fire a Bass shot. As Blake parties Bass rolls away and pulls himself up. Blake fires the fire dust at Bass. Bass double jumps to avoid it and the fire blows up by trash cans which spills flammable trash. Bass fires his solar blaze and surrounds them by fire. “You can’t escape now,” Bass said. Blake smirks, “Who Said I wanted to.” Blake laughs and pummels Bass surprising him. She runs around in circles shooting at Bass confusing and shooting him. She Than kicks him into the wall and the bricks fall on Bass. Bass leaps up from the bricks and Blake fires her gun breaking a piece of his fin off. Bass grunts and Blake Belladonna converts the Gamble Shroud to the kusarigama. “HUAH,” Blake shouts swinging it at his legs sending him off his feet. Blake leaps to Bass and swings the blade side down. “Die now Robot,” Blake said puncturing his stomach to the street. Sparks shoot out. She uses the ice dust to freeze him in place. Blake smirks as she’s about to swing the blade down. “Last words loser,” Blake asks. Bass whistled a wolf whistle and out of the distance a howl is heard “The Calvary’s here,” Bass utters. “Wait what,” Blake utters in shock as out of the fire leaps Treble tackling and pinning Blake to the ground and sinks his teeth on her shoulder tearing off a piece of flesh. “Aw yeah go Treble,” Bass cheers. Blake punches Treble off of her. Treble yells as he flies off. “DONT HURT MY DOG YOU BITCH,” Bass roads shattering the ice. His rage shakes. He punches Blake in the jaw. Blake spits blood and teeth. Treble runs to Bass and looks up at him. “Ready boy,” Bass asks The two fuse. Blake runs at Bass who just flies off and fires commando bombs blowing up near Blake sending her flying. Bass grabs her by the arm and hurls her to the air. He rapidly slices and slashes her. Blood and Bass flies before he slams her into the ground. Blake weakly pulls herself up and swings the kusarigama at Bass who just fires the wheel cutter slicing the blade from the chain. “Crap,” Blake utters. Bass lands and rapidly punches her before firing the Bass buster missing as it flies over her shoulder. Blake backflips before hurling a punch and a roundhouse kick. Bass smirks and flies up and fires a remote mine and a clone of himself. Blake does too and attacks Bass and rapidly kicks and punches him into a wall. The clone vanished because that’s who she was fighting and Bass blows up the clone with the mine. Blake leaps up into the roof and Bass follows and sends a remote mine after her. As she reaches the top there is no sign of Bass. Out of the corner Bass emerges. And so does is his mine. “Surprise mate,” Bass leaps out and hits the button. The explosion sets Blake flying into a pipe impaling herself and pinning her there. Bass Looks at his rival bleeding from her stomach and writhing. “How should we kill her Treble special weapon or just the Bass buster,” Bass asks. Treble inside of him barks and he looks at his arm canon. “Please...no..Ihave friends,” Blake pleads with the robot. Bass fires the solar blaze severely burning her. “How are you still alive,” Bass wonders aloud during a screw crusher which slices through her neck and sends her head flying off the building. Blood spurts out of the stump and her legs and arms fly up her hands grasping a The air before falling flat. “See you loser!” Bass flies off and lands on the ground taking the part and in fusing. He pats Treble saying, “Good boy.” Across the building Ruby is walking with a picnic basket. When Blake’s head hits the basket causing Ruby to scream in panic Conclusion L: Well Blake was screwed from the start ha get it Miles Edgeworth: Blake did indeed a bit of stand a bit of a chance if Bass never fused L: While Blake was faster on base form, once Bass fused it really changed giving him the mobility advantage and being able to dodge all of her attacks M: Theoughout the series the robots have shown little reaction to bullets and manmade blades if they did than the army would have been deployed L: At first yeah beating giant monsters and mecha is impressive but Bass does the same with giant robots. He was built to surpass a robot who lifted 60,000 tons. M: And his weapon variety is much farther and more damaging than Blake’s L: There is also her unfortunate ability to chuck strategy out the window. While Bass is shown to while being arrogant stays more rational. And while REBY fans may try to say that Blake fought other robots but Bass is in a completely different league M: And there’s durability. Blake is able to survive being attacked by monsters. Bass tanks wall level canon shot, flying into a building which explodes 9/11 style on him and chose to let robot masters beat him up L: Blake was in deep Treble E: the winner is Bass Bass winner +faster once forms got involved +smarter +more destructive arsenal +better reaction speed +more experienced +stronger +more durable +variety +distance -slower in base -cocky -will let foes attack even if he had advantage Blake Belladonna Loser +faster in base +less cocky -slower once forms got involved -weaker -slower reaction time -Not as intelligent -not as destructive -less experienced -less durable -less variety -not as good weapons -bad distance Who’s Next "And still you stand? That's pathetic old man! Recognize your limits and retire already!" “You must live life as long as you are still strong. Never look at your life as something insignificant.” “We don't have to know what tomorrow holds! That's why we can live for everything we're worth today!” Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:KingZuma Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles